


morning light

by petaldances



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, PWP, Post-Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Vaginal Fingering, and spoilers for claude's S-support, i'm as ashamed of myself for this as y'all are please understand, i'm not gonna tag /that/ part of the fic i'm too embarrassed, oh that's a tag now, spoilers for the golden deer route ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaldances/pseuds/petaldances
Summary: He still can’t believe this is his life. This is who he gets to wake up to and share lazy mornings with.(morning sex! also, claude learns something new about byleth.)





	morning light

**Author's Note:**

> lord help me i'm back on my bullshit
> 
> also before anyone says something: it's not pee goddamnit
> 
> if you want to scream at me about this fic i fully understand, just do it on twitter at /hellomxy please

Byleth opens her eyes to bright morning light filling their room, and the warmth of another body beside her and an arm splayed over her belly. She turns her head to look at the face of her husband, sleeping peacefully, and smiles warmly. Moments like this are her favorite, waking up to Claude, and no matter how many mornings this has happened so far since they’ve been married, she still can’t get enough. 

She lays her arm over his, the shine on the emerald ring on her finger catching in the morning light, and leans in to press a kiss to her husband’s forehead. It causes him to stir with a groan, shifting to pull Byleth closer to him, and he opens his eyes to see her smiling at him. He swears seeing that every morning causes his heart to stop every time. 

“Mornin.” 

Byleth touches her forehead to his. “Morning, love.” 

Claude smiles and touches her face, his thumb brushing over her cheekbone, and leans in for a gentle kiss. They’ve been married for some time now, but he still can’t believe this is his life. This is who he gets to wake up to and share lazy mornings with. He takes Byleth’s hand, laces his fingers with hers, and brings her hand up to kiss the ring on her finger. 

He does that often, but it never fails to make her heart leap in her chest. 

She closes her eyes and makes a content sound, warm and comfortable, and Claude’s hand trails back down to her waist. He thinks back to the previous night – He surprised her after a long day with a bottle of wine for them to share, and they did, along with giggles and laughs and drunk kisses that ended up in slow, loving sex. He remembers both of them being hardly able to undress each other without kissing, remembers himself being drunk on the wine as well as the feel of her soft, warm body under his hands. 

The memory stirs something within him, and his hand grips Byleth’s waist, bringing her close and kissing her again. His mouth trails from hers and down to her neck, covering it with wet, hungry kisses. She just lets out a breathy laugh. 

“You’re insatiable.” 

Claude sucks into her neck, both of them knowing it’ll leave a mark later that they’ll have to figure out how to cover up. But that’s something they’ll worry about later. “Only for you.” 

That reply does something to Byleth, knowing her husband is only this needy _just for her_, and her hands bring his face back up to hers, bringing him in for a hungrier, more desperate kiss than earlier. He responds in kind, biting her bottom lip and making her moan as he runs his tongue over the bite. His hand wanders down to her bare thigh, ghosting over the skin and making her shudder. 

“Claude, please, don’t tease-” 

He smirks against her lips. “I wasn’t planning to, but how can I resist when you ask like that?” 

Byleth lightly smacks his shoulder, and he laughs. He trails a couple of fingers over her cunt, already wet for him, and he revels in the moan he earns when his fingers slide along her slit. At least he’s actually touching her, unlike most times where he makes her wait and beg for him to follow through, but he’s still going far too slow for her liking. She tries to press her hips into his hand, silently asking for more, and he makes a pleased hum. 

“And you were calling me insatiable?” 

“Shut up and- _Aaah_-” 

She’s interrupted by the feel of two fingers sliding inside, and Claude kisses her again, swallowing the noises she makes. He doesn’t make her wait too long before he starts moving his fingers inside of her, and she whimpers against his mouth. His fingers work inside her while his thumb circles her clit, and he wants to grin into their kiss when he already feels her legs twitching. 

He curls his fingers, and Byleth swears she sees stars, parting from the kiss with a mewl and arching her hips up to meet his hand. Claude takes the opportunity to attack her neck again with a low growl, trying to reel himself in from biting her neck too much more. He starts to roughly fuck her with his fingers, keeping them curled and rubbing over the sweet spot he discovered, and Byleth _sobs_ as she already feels herself growing close. 

“Oh f- Claude, oh, I’m-” 

Claude props himself up on his elbow and uses his other hand to tug her hair up to look at him, and she yelps. He takes her lips in one last rough kiss, commanding her to cum for him, to look at him when she does. The demanding tone in his voice goes right down, pooling in her belly, and she cums harder than she can remember in recent times with him. She can’t keep her eyes open for him, and her mouth opens in a near scream as she rides his fingers through her orgasm, becoming suddenly aware of the feeling of... _something_ squirting from her cunt in an almost violent force. 

Her husband is also very aware, and looks down at his hand. He’s used to her coming on his fingers, loves it, even, but... He’s never made her cum so hard that his whole hand is covered in her fluids. Until now, apparently. Byleth’s eyes follow his, noticing the large wet spot on their bed and how wet his hand is, and she wants to scream. 

Not in a good way, either. 

She’s done this to herself before, she knows, quite a few times. She’s known she’s capable of it. The first time she ever fingered herself to thoughts of Claude that she ended up squirting, it freaked her out a little bit, but she found that it resulted in the most intense orgasms. She only hoped, once she and Claude ended up together, that it wouldn’t happen in front of him. 

Byleth covers her face with both hands and groans, feeling like a bucket of cold water was just dumped on her. She wants to sink into the bed until she disappears, but most of all, she just wants Claude to _say something_. She parts her fingers hesitantly and peers at her husband between them. 

He doesn’t look freaked out or disgusted, like she feared, but rather... _ravenous_. Byleth is very well familiar with that look. He looks at her like that when he’s about to... 

“Well.” Claude smirks, to her surprise. “Quite a mess you’ve made here.” His fingers slip out of her, and he slides down on the bed, positioning himself right in front of her dripping cunt. He has to admit, initially he was surprised that he made her cum that hard, but after the initial shock wore off, he found himself way too turned on. He did that to her. “Someone should clean you up. I guess it might as well be me.” 

“What are you-” She cuts herself off with a yelp when his feels his tongue trail up her slit. She tries to wiggle away from him, too oversensitive from her previous orgasm, but he grabs her thighs and holds them apart as he tastes her. He flicks his tongue over her clit, and he feels her thighs tremble under his hands. 

“Claude, oh, I can’t-” 

“Mm, yes you can.” He presses his tongue inside her, lightly fucking her with it, and she mewls his name. Beautiful. “You can go one more time for me.” 

Byleth’s hand twists in Claude’s hair, and he moans against her cunt. He licks up her slit again and wraps his lips around her clit, licking and sucking with wet, lewd sounds. She relaxes her legs as best as she can and rests them around his head, feeling his beard scratching against her thighs. It’s one of her favorite parts about him eating her out, and she swears she’ll never allow him to shave it off. 

Claude closes his eyes and focuses on her taste and how wet she is. His face is already soaked, but he adores it, loves knowing he’s the one who’s doing this to her. He won’t be satisfied with himself until he makes her cum again, and judging by her legs twitching around his head, he’s not too far off. The entire scene is too much for him, and he reaches down to jerk himself off. 

He drags his tongue along her clit again, teasing at it with his teeth, and the whine that results makes his cock twitch in his hand. She arches her hips, trying to fuck against his face, his tongue, and he has to softly laugh to himself. It’s a far cry from when she was trying to tell him she couldn’t cum again earlier. He knows his wife, though, knows what she’s capable of. 

Byleth can’t stop shaking, incoherent pleas spilling from her lips, so very close again already. Her hand in his hair forces his face against her cunt, and he moans loudly, his cock already dripping. He’s not as concerned with getting off as much as he wants to get her off, but he knows it’ll be over for him the moment she tips over the edge. He flicks his tongue again, sharply sucks on her clit, and she screams, her second orgasm hitting her almost as hard as the first. She rides his face through it, and he can’t keep his hand from stroking himself furiously. Byleth whines his name over and over at her peak, and that alone sends him over, cum shooting out in ropes over their bed sheets. 

Her head falls back against the pillow and she struggles to catch her breath, still seeing stars dance in front of her eyes. Claude pulls himself up, leaning over her body, and leans down to kiss her. 

“You okay?” 

Byleth just lets out a groan, and Claude laughs. 

He makes room for them on the other side of the bed, away from the wet spots that they’re going to have to clean up as soon as they have the energy for it, and he pulls her into him. She burrows her face into his chest, tucking her head under his chin, still shaking. He smooths his hands over her arms, her back, trying to get her to calm. They lay there in silence, just enjoying the afterglow and each other’s presence. 

Claude breaks the silence. ”We should go get cleaned up.” 

“Mm. Sleep first.” 

He’s not about to argue with that. It’s still early in the morning, after all.


End file.
